Many computers utilize a basic input/output system (BIOS) when powering on in order to prepare the computer to recognize and control various computing devices within the computer or connected to the computer. A BIOS typically includes code embedded on a chip within the computer. This code may include various components, or independent pieces of code that provides some specific functionality within the BIOS. For example, a BIOS may include a component that provides support for a specific processor created by a specific manufacturer. Because of the virtually endless computer hardware configurations and manufacturers, a BIOS must be customized for each computer or for each varying computer configuration.
A BIOS project is a BIOS implementation that is tailored to a particular motherboard or hardware and/or software within a computer. A BIOS project includes a number of various components. The number and types of components included with any given BIOS project depend on the various computing elements within the target computer. Typically, when building a new BIOS project for a specific computer configuration, a BIOS designer must determine the required support for each computing element and sequentially provide the corresponding component code for each. The BIOS designer has to determine the proper components to include and has little flexibility to easily manipulate the components within the BIOS project once the project is built.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is provided.